Severus Snape's office
The 'office '''used by Severus Snape during his long tenure as Potions master at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry was a gloomy and dimly-lit room found in the school dungeonsHarry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets. The shadowy walls were lined with shelves of large glass jars filled with slimy, revolting things, such as bits of animals and plants, floating in potions of varying coloursHarry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix. Snape's collection grew over time - in 1994 Harry Potter noted there were more jars than in 1992Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban, and by 1996, there were hundreds of themHarry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, even though Snape was no longer teaching the subject of potions. The office had a fireplace. In a corner, there was a cupboard containing Snape's private stock of Potions ingredients. In 1997, the office also contained a table, but it is unknown if it had been there beforeHarry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince. The office is sealed with a spell only wizards can breakHarry Potter and the Goblet of Fire. History 1992 Harry Potter and Ron Weasley first entered Snape's office on 1 September, 1992. Snape led them there after he caught them when they had flown the Flying Ford Anglia to Hogwarts. They were chilled when they reached the room, and the fireplace was cold and empty. Because he was not authorised to punish them, he then left them there and fetched Professor McGonagall, who lit a fire and asked them to explain. Professor Dumbledore joined them and decided not to expel the boys. However, Ron and Harry were not allowed to return to the feast and had pumpkin juice and sandwiches that McGonagall summoned in Snape's office before they went to bedHarry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets. Hermione Granger stole bicorn horn and boomslang skin from Snape's office in 1992 for the Polyjuice Potion. She slipped out of a Potions class while Harry diverted SnapeHarry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets. 1993 Snape caught Harry Potter after Draco Malfoy had seen him in Hogsmeade without the consent of a guardian and brought him to his office. Harry denied that he had been to Hogsmeade and accused Malfoy of hallucinations. They had a confrontation about Harry's father James Potter and Snape then confiscated the Marauder's Map and a bag from Zonko's Joke Shop. When the map coldly insulted him and showed the Marauders' nicknames, Snape called Remus Lupin and immidiatly accused him that Harry had acquired the map directly "from the manufacturers."Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban'' Lupin replied that to him the paper just looked simply like an ordinary Zonko's product. Ron Weasley burst in at that moment and claimed that he had given Harry everything Snape had found and Lupin declared that this had officially closed the case and then led the boys out of the office''Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban. 1994 Barty Crouch, Jr., disguised as Alastor "Mad-Eye" Moody, stole ingredients for the Polyjuice Potion from Snape's office during the school year he spent at Hogwarts. Harry saw him on the Marauder's Map, but thought it was his father Barty Crouch, Sr.Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire. In the same year, Dobby stole gillyweed for Harry before the second task of the Triwizard TournamentHarry Potter and the Goblet of Fire. 1996 In January 1996 Snape started teaching Harry Occlumency in his office.Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix'' A Pensieve was on the desk on these occasions. During one of these lessons, when Snape was called away, Harry saw Snape's worst memory inside the Pensieve. When Snape found out, he threw him out and yelled that he didn't want to see Harry in his office ever again, going as far as to throw a jar of dead cockroaches that barely missed the back of Harry's head.Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix Snape kept his old office in the dungeons even after he became the Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher and thus had a classroom several floors above in Harry Potter's sixth year. Harry had come there for detention for every Saturday until the end of the school year after he cursed Draco Malfoy with Sectumsempra. He had to clear out old cobwebby boxes of files about the wrongdoings of the Marauders at Hogwarts.Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince 1997 On the night of the Battle of the Astronomy Tower, Luna Lovegood and Hermione Granger kept watch in front of Snape's office until Professor Flitwick sprinted down the passageway and into the room. Snape Stunned Flitwick, told Luna and Hermione to look after him and disappearedHarry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince. Behind the scenes *In the film adaptation of Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, Harry's lessons in Occlumency took place in the Potions Classroom. *Despite yelling at Harry to never return to the office, Snape had Harry return here for detention the following year. See also *Severus Snape's storeroom *Severus Snape *Dungeons Appearances *''Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone (video game)'' *''Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets'' *''Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets (video game)'' *''Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban'' *''Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire'' *''Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix'' *''Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince'' Notes and references Category:Offices Office Category:Dungeons